The 52nd Hunger Games
by August425
Summary: Another year, another Hunger Game. Submit your tribute, and watch as the games unfold. Rated T for violence, deaths, and possible language.   *OPEN*    No more female spots, 4 Male spots
1. Chapter 1

**I've been on a hunger game kick recently, and I need to take a break from Our World, so I thought "Hey, why not make a hunger game fan fiction?". And, well, I've been hooked on those fan fictions where you an enter your own tributes, and now I really want to do one. So yeah… Can you get where I'm going with this?**

Name:

Age:

Gender:

District:

Appearance:

Personality:

Family:

Strategy:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Token:

Background:

Weapon:

Would they form an alliance?:

Do you want them in a romance?:

**OPTIONAL**

Reaping Outfit:

Interview Outfit:

Interview Angle:

Interview Quote:

Volunteered or Chosen:

Arena ideas:

**May the odds be in your favor .**


	2. Tribute List

Ok, I'm really sorry if your character didn't get in. Don't take it personally. It either means that I'd have a hard time writing as your character, that the slot for the district you signed up with was filled, or you didn't give me enough information.

**District 1 - **

Male:

Female: Wish Samson

**District 2 - **

Male:

Female: Spencer Bellisario

**District 3 - **

Male:

Female:

**District 4 - **

Male:

Female: *Spot claimed by dancegurl*

**District 5 - **

Male:

Female:

**District 6 -**

Male:

Female:

**District 7 -**

Male: Joseph "Joe" Bates

Female: Shay Auburn

**District 8 -**

Male:

Female:

**District 9 -**

Male:

Female: Roxanna "Roxy" Mayflower

**District 10 -**

Male:

Female:

**District 11 -**

Male:

Female:

**District 12 -**

Male: Adrian "Light" Rivers

Female: Arabella "Bella" Hathaway (I'm assuming her nickname is Bella. Please tell me if I'm wrong)

**Undecided (I just put the people that might have their district changed here)-**

Female:

Melody "Melly" Iverson

Naomi Curtis (My character. And no, just because she's my character does not mean that she's gonna win. She's more likely to die than anything else.)

Lissa Rinaldi

Male:

Jake Thomas (Another one of my characters. He's actually just made to die [Haha, it's an on-going joke me and my friends have])


	3. Updated Tribute List and Sponsoring Info

**District 1 - **

Male: Julian Devereux

Female: Wish Samson

**District 2 - **

Male:

Female: Spencer Bellisario

**District 3 - **

Male: Alexander "Alex" Mast

Female: Star Templespeild

**District 4 - **

Male: Timo Toro

Female: Vivienne "Vivie" Cameron

**District 5 - **

Male:

Female: Aqua Sentel

**District 6 -**

Male: Ian Ventus

Female: Melody "Melly" Iverson

**District 7 -**

Male: Joseph "Joe" Bates

Female: Shay Auburn

**District 8 -**

Male: Jake Thomas

Female: Naomi Curtis

**District 9 -**

Male:

Female: Roxanna "Roxy" Mayflower

**District 10 - **

Male: Christopher Carte

Female: Gwendolyn "Winnie" Cobbs

**District 11 -**

Male:

Female: Lissa Rinaldi

**District 12 -**

Male: Adrian "Light" Rivers

Female: Arabella "Bella" Hathaway

* * *

Ok, now onto sponsoring. I'm doing it with points. Guess what they're gonna be called! EXP! No not really. I'm just gonna call them points. Creative, I know.

1 Point - Bottle of water can of food, or small item

2 Points - Water and food

3 Points - An OK item (Matches, bandages, ect.) or small weapon (Dagger, blow darts, ect.)

4 Points - A better item (Sleeping bag, backpack, ect.)

5 Points - A better weapon (Bow and arrow, wire, ect.)

6 Points - Small backpack (Could contain anything except medicine)

7 Points - An even better weapon (Sword, [Uh... can't think of anything else to put here XD], ect.)

8 Points - Large backpack (Has more stuff in it)

9 Points - An awesome weapon or item (A bomb, a tracker, ect.)

10 Points - Medicine

Gaining points -

Signing up (Girl) - 1 Point

Signing up (Boy) - 2 Points

Reviewing - 1 Point

Detailed Review - 2 Points

At the end of a review, just say who you want to point(s) to go to.

Points list

Julian Devereux - 2

Wish Samson - 1

Spencer Bellisario - 1

Alexander "Alex" Mast - 2

Star Templespeild - 1

Timo Toro - 2

Vivienne "Vivie" Cameron - 1

Aqua Sentel - 1

Ian Ventus - 2

Melody "Melly" Iverson - 1

Joseph "Joe" Bates - 2

Shay Auburn - 1

Jake Thomas - 2

Naomi Curtis - 1

Roxanna "Roxy" Mayflower - 1

Christopher Carte - 2

Gwendolyn "Winnie" Cobbs - 1

Lissa Rinaldi - 1

Adrian "Light" Rivers - 2

Arabella "Bella" Hathaway - 1

So yeah... I need 4 more guys. Bloodbath tributes, please. Because the characters I have at the moment are gonna be hard to kill off =(


End file.
